


Demise of a Dragoon

by stepOnMeZenos



Series: The Trials and Tribulations of being the Warrior of Light [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amalj'aa (Final Fantasy XIV), Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dragoon Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Humour, The Author Roasting Himself, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepOnMeZenos/pseuds/stepOnMeZenos
Summary: The Warrior of Light has some difficulties with using his skills.





	Demise of a Dragoon

**Author's Note:**

> What is a dragoon's natural habitat? The floor, a hundred yalm below the enemy.
> 
> Based on a true event.

The Amalj'aa pugilist narrowly dodged a spear thrust and withdrew to allow the thaumaturge behind himself to aim their spell at the Au Ra dragoon. Blasphemy. An unbeliever attacking the stronghold of the Lord of Embers? They'd pay with their blood for that, the same way all those other heretics had.

Or so the pugilist wanted to think. Unfortunately, it seemed that that blood would have to be bought with even more Amalj'aa blood. The Au Ra positively cleaved through their ranks, taking out skilled fighter after skilled fighter, and all that to save those mewling kittens from the oasis they'd captured earlier. 

The pugilist took over again and tried his best to prevent the dragoon from advancing any further. That fiendishly fast spear tip nearly struck him in the shoulder and his counter-attack was blocked by the shaft. None of them had been able to make a dent. His only hope was to stall him long enough for the thaumaturge to raze him to the ground. 

The Amalj'aa raised his fists again and struck nothing but air when the Au Ra suddenly wasn't there anymore. There was a wet ripping sound behind him. He turned around and saw his thaumaturge comrade falling after the dragoon tore his spear free. 

That was that, then. He'd fall here today. He would never be able to stand against a foe like this by himself. _May the Lord of Embers have mercy on me..._

He launched himself at the dragoon. Cowardice would earn him nothing. If this was to be his last fight, then he would die an honorable fighting death. 

The dragoon seemed surprised at his sudden ferocity, and he managed to land a few solid blows before his enemy regained his composure and struck back. Soon, the pugilist bled from several new wounds and he knew it would be over soon. The same red glow that he'd seen the dragoon use earlier engulfed his weapon, and he drew back to strike and then—

He launched himself backwards past the cliff boundary and vanished.

The pugilist blinked. 

He looked behind himself. He looked above himself. He did a pirouette, just to be sure. 

Then a faint _crack_ sounded from the bottom of the cliff. The pugilist approached the edge and looked down and sure enough, the lifeless body of the Au Ra lay there, among the rocks. Already another Amalj'aa poked him to see if he was truly dead, then stabbed him to make absolutely sure. 

What exactly had just happened? 

The pugilist remained at the cliff for a little longer, watching the dragoon's body being carried away to be disposed of. The sun began setting, casting a golden glow over the scenery. The heat of the day would soon give way to the icy cold that came with the nights in the Sagolii desert. Finally, he shrugged and turned around. 

No point in questioning the things unbelievers did. They were just so prone to stupid actions.


End file.
